vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cervantes de Leon
|-|Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Soul Calibur V= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur III= |-|Soul Calibur ll= |-|Soul Calibur= |-|Soul Blade= Summary Cervantes de León is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. Cervantes made his first appearance as the main antagonist of Soul Edge and has returned in all of the games. He is the father of Ivy Valentine and is an undead pirate who travels the seven seas in order to loot, kill and steal the souls of anyone he kills. What lies in his soul is Corruption. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 7-A with Soul Edge | At least Low 7-B, likely Low 6-B | High 7-C Name: Cervantes de Leon, "The Immortal Pirate", "The Dread Pirate", "The Shell of a Proud Man" Origins: Soulcalibur Gender: Male Age: 72 Classification: Undead Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Levitation, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 6 and 7), Can swap bodies with others, Passive Durability Amplification with Defender, Regeneration (Low) with Falchion and Firangi, Limited Durability Negation and Fire Manipulation with Phlegethon, Life Force Draining,Cold Manipulation and causes freezing burns with every wound with Cocytus, Passive Attack Amplification with Styx, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Simply being in contact with its power is enough to drive one into madness), Illusion Creation, Curse Manipulation (Its curses can turn others into mindless Monsters, Vampires and other things), Corruption, Dimensional BFR (Can send others to Astral Chaos where their minds, souls and bodies are twisted by the realm, driving them mad and corrupting them), Can cut through Dimensions with Soul Edge, Resistance to Sealing (Taki's seals that are designed to seal demonic and evil energies would not work on him nor Soul Edge) | All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Regeneration Negation (Low-Mid) with Phlegethon. Attack Potency: City level+ (Superior to Astaroth. Defeated Ivy Valentine in their first encounter), Mountain level with Soul Edge | At least Small City level likely Small Country level (Wields Complete Soul Edge and as thus should be superior to Nightmare who only has half the power of Soul Edge) | Large Town level+ (Superior to Ivy Valentine) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Superior to Ivy, who kicked away a bullet point blank) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class+, Mountain Class with Soul Edge | At least Small City Class likely Small Country Class | Large Town Class+ Durability: City level+ (Took hits from Taki) | At least Small City level likely Small Country level | Large Town level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with pistol to tens of kilometers with Soul Edge | Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with pistol to hundreds of kilometers with Soul Edge. Standard Equipment: Acheron & Nirvana (Longsword and Pistol Sword), Soul Edge Intelligence: Cervantes is a highly skilled warrior who has fought and killed many pirates and warriors across the world in order to steal their souls. Skilled enough to contend with both Ivy and Taki. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Tartarus Griet:' Cervantes slams the opponent to the ground, throws them into the air with his swords, and then teleports above them to fire a soul-charged bullet, which sends them hurtling down to earth. *'Cursed Roman Fire:' Cervantes brandishes his pistol sword and shouts "Get ready! Now die!" and fires off a powerful blast. Note: Many of Cervantes' abilities come from the various weapons he can equip (Minus abilities that are Inferno related). As such, in battle the creator should specify what weapon(s) he is allowed to have. Note 2: It should be noted that in battle, if the creator uses Cervantes wielding Soul Edge, then if defeated Inferno will appear to fight the opponent. So the creator should be wary of this when making Cervantes matches and more than likely restrict it. Key: Original Timeline | New Timeline with Complete Soul Edge | New Timeline Resurrected Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Undead Category:Pirates Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Ice Users Category:Cold Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Corruption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6